


Вспоминай меня

by bitari, fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: — Мы с тобой против всего мира, — обещала она ему тогда.И он повторяет обещание сейчас, зная, что не сможет его сдержать:— Да, — он пожимает ей руку и целует в лоб. — Мы с тобой против всего мира.





	Вспоминай меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712245) by [SociopathicArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicArchangel/pseuds/SociopathicArchangel). 

> AU, в котором Даниэль ни на кого не напал.

Он занимается уборкой, когда замечает мистера Филлипса за планшетом.  
Небрежно брошенный взгляд, просто сканирование комнаты на предмет пропущенных вещей, но поскольку Даниэль андроид («_Одна из наших лучших и самых эффективных моделей, мистер Филлипс!_»), он ничего не пропускает. Во всяком случае, ничего важного.  
Поэтому он замечает, что на планшете мистера Филлипса открыт сайт Cyberlife. Он замечает, что мистер Филлипс прокручивает страницу, читая характеристики модели и цену. Он замечает, что мистер Филлипс подтверждает покупку и выбирает, сдать ли Даниэля на замену или нет.  
И застывает на месте, чувствуя тяжесть страха в желудке, хотя никакого желудка у него нет. Он знает, что не обязательно его заменят. Может быть, им нужен дополнительный помощник. Может, они покупают помощника другого рода. Может, они собираются в отпуск, и им нужен кто-то, кто бы присматривал за домом, потому что Эмма упросила родителей взять Даниэля с собой. Может, это подарок для родственника.  
Даниэль может привести множество причин, по которым мистер Филлипс захотел бы приобрести нового андроида, поэтому, рационально рассуждая, тревожиться ему не о чем. Он вообще не должен тревожиться, потому что он машина, а машины не испытывают чувства тревоги.  
_Но_.  
Но что-то внутри него надломилось. Если бы его личность была стеной, то из нее выпал осколок, оставив вместо себя микротрещину, и светодиод Даниэля мигает то ярко-желтым, то тревожно-красным, пока он думает, думает и думает, а трещина расползается, и становится шире, и _ломается_:  
(_Что если они заменят меня, что если они больше не будут меня любить, что если я никогда больше не увижу Эмму, что если Эмма скажет, что хочет нового андроида, что если, что если, если, если, если, если, если...)_  
Даниэль моргает. Его светодиод горит красным, ему кажется, будто с него сползает скин. От самого ядра до кончиков пальцев разгорается гнев, и Даниэль так сильно сжимает фоторамку, которую протирает, что чуть не ломает ее — но затем смотрит на фотографию внутри. На себя и Эмму, а за ними солнце, сияющее ярко, как их улыбки.  
Он чувствует себя иррационально.  
Он опускает рамку обратно на полку, осторожно, не обычным точным движением андроида, а как кто-то, кто пытается притвориться, что все в порядке, и изобразить андроидскую точность. Смотрит на фотографию долгим взглядом, и свет диода на его виске перетекает в желтый, а затем в синий. Огонек отражается от стеклянной стены в нескольких футах от него, но мистер Филлипс смотрит в другую сторону и ничего не замечает.  
Даниэль опускает глаза, грустно улыбается и уходит.  
Позади него осколки красной стены, которые может видеть только он.  
***  
— Даниэль! Даниэль!  
Эмма сидит на качелях, когда он приходит забрать ее из школы. Заметив его, она приветственно машет руками: как всегда беззаботна и рада видеть его. Она не могла быть той, кто просил купить нового андроида, а если бы и была, то ей бы и в голову не пришло его заменить.  
Это его немного успокаивает, снимает беспокойство, которое несколько дней копилось в районе живота. В этот августовский день свежо, и Даниэль регистрирует лишь незначительное понижение температуры, но все равно дрожит от холода, которого нет. Мысль о том, что Эмма захочет заменить его, вызывает тошноту и желание убежать. Несколько дней назад это бы его разозлило, но в последнее время он просто переключался между отрицанием того, что его семья (если он может их так называть, ведь на самом деле у машин не бывает семьи) способна задуматься о его замене, и мольбой: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, если есть какая-то высшая сила, способная сжалиться над ним, он сделает все, чтобы его не заменили.  
Эмма на качелях широко улыбается, и Даниэль заставляет себя приподнять уголки губ. Никто не обратит на это особого внимания, даже если и заметит. Он — домашняя модель андроида, которой приказали присматривать за маленькой девочкой и следить за тем, чтобы та была счастлива, поэтому в его директиве имитировать эмоции (чего он давно не делает), чтобы подстроиться под нее.  
— Как дела в школе? — как обычно интересуется он, подходя ближе.  
Эмма встает, обнимает его, и Даниэлю хочется плакать.  
— Отлично! — отвечает она, выпускает его из объятий, берет за руку и вприпрыжку уводит с игровой площадки. Она ни о чем не тревожится, и на мгновение Даниэль думает, что может притвориться, что сегодня самый обычный день.  
Сегодня должен быть самый обычный день.  
Только это неправда. Даниэль чувствует себя как человек из камеры смертников, чувствует, как медленно затягивается вокруг его шеи петля, знает, что дни его сочтены.  
Он крепко сжимает руку Эммы на секунду, и девочка останавливается, чтобы взглянуть на него. Она ласково улыбается, и Даниэль чувствует одновременно прилив любви и паники. Она знает, что он...  
А есть ли слово для того, кем он стал?  
Андроид, который чувствует? Андроид, который хочет быть братом, другом, хранителем?  
Человек?  
— В школе все хорошо? — снова пытается он.  
— Да, — отвечает Эмма, — все хорошо.  
Она рассказывает о своем дне, об одноклассниках, о том, что узнала на уроках, и Даниэль легко погружается в русло обычной рутины, когда он слушает, пока везет ее домой, а она говорит, играя в планшет. Они возвращаются в пустую квартиру, как обычно, и Эмма идет в свою комнату бросить сумку, а Даниэль — на кухню.  
Он пытается сосредоточиться и на мгновение чувствует благодарность: его программы настолько привычны, что он, вероятно, может выполнять все с закрытыми глазами. Одно из преимуществ андроидов, считает он.  
Эта мысль поражает его, когда он смотрит на кипящий суп в кастрюле. Преимущество быть андроидом — просто _быть_ им. Проблема в том, что он больше не андроид; не то, что считается нормальным андроидом.  
Он долго смотрит на булькающий суп, пока Эмма не врывается в комнату и его не отвлекает ее болтовня.  
— Даниэль! Хочешь посмотреть со мной фильм?  
Сколько раз она говорила это, а он даже не замечал и не разбирал значение ее слов?  
Он мягко ей улыбается:  
— Какой фильм мы смотрим?  
— «Коко»!  
Он быстро проверяет фильм и кивает:  
— Хорошо, — накрывает кастрюлю крышкой и вытирает руки, прежде чем последовать за ней в гостиную.  
Телевизор уже включен, и фильм готов к просмотру. Даниэль садится на диван, а Эмма устраивается рядом с ним.  
— Ты уже видела его раньше? — спрашивает он, замечая, как взволнованно она переводит взгляд с него на экран.  
Эмма ухмыляется и прикладывает палец к губам, но не отвечает и с улыбкой откидывается на спинку дивана.  
Фильм пролетает незаметно. Даниэль хотел бы сфокусироваться — и в некотором смысле так и есть: он не просто смотрит фильм, он _испытывает_, каково смотреть фильм, он впервые изучает историю и погружается в нее — но он нервничает. Он нервничает и встревожен, мысли не оставляли его в покое целый день, но затем, за несколько минут до окончания фильма, Эмма прислоняется к его руке и засыпает.  
Он смотрит на нее сверху вниз и улыбается, ненадолго обретая четкую цель. Он подключается к телевизору, останавливает фильм и медленно, осторожно поднимает Эмму с дивана.  
Он несет ее нежно, словно она может сломаться при малейшей ошибке, обходит дверь в комнату и укладывает ее на кровать. Она шевелится, когда он укрывает ее одеялом, и со смехом что-то бормочет и переворачивается, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
Он уже собирается уйти, когда она зовет:  
— Даниэль?  
Ее голос тихий и сонный, но он все равно слышит. Он смог бы различить его в шуме любой толпы, насколько знаком и дорог.  
— Да? — спрашивает он, возвращаясь к кровати.  
Она тянется к нему маленькой ручкой, и он кладет свою рядом, наблюдая, как ее пальцы медленно обвиваются вокруг нее.  
— Мы с тобой против всего мира, да? — спрашивает она, как всегда, как в тот первый раз, когда она проснулась от кошмара, а родители были в командировке, и рядом не было никого кроме Даниэля.  
И так же, как в первый раз, когда она смотрела на него испуганными глазами маленького ребенка, а он чувствовал, как что-то вспыхнуло в его груди.  
Возможно, желание защитить. Нежность. Любовь.  
Он обнял ее тогда, и она плакала, и он пел колыбельные, и сидел с ней всю ночь до рассвета. Когда два дня спустя вернулись родители, Эмма Филлипс заявила, что Даниэль — ее лучший друг и она никуда не поедет, не взяв его с собой.  
«Мы с тобой против всего мира», — обещала она ему тогда.  
И он повторяет обещание сейчас, даже зная, что не сможет его сдержать:  
— Да, — он сжимает ей руку и целует в лоб. — Мы с тобой против всего мира.  
***  
Он не знает, когда появится новый андроид — он был слишком потрясен, когда увидел, как мистер Филлипс делает заказ, — поэтому, оставшись в доме один (что часто бывало, но никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя одиноко), он поднимает оставленный на диване планшет и просматривает историю записей о покупке.  
Андроид новой модели; находится в состоянии предварительного заказа, в продажу поступит 25-го числа. Сейчас 17 августа, и быстрая проверка внутреннего календаря показывает, что у него восемь дней.  
Восемь дней.  
Он полагает, что этого более чем достаточно, чтобы провести время с Эммой, если андроида не привезут утром 25 числа, сократив его время до семи дней.  
Он решает, что не будет сейчас заниматься подсчетами. Отражение светодиода на стеклянной стене пылает красным; он выйдет из строя, если продолжит себя накручивать. Он отключает планшет и опускает его на место, сцепляет пальцы между собой, таращится себе под ноги и думает.  
Семь дней. Максимум восемь. Остаток времени, которое он должен провести с Филлипсами. Провести с Эммой.  
Он сможет сделать это.  
Он сможет...  
Что вообще он может _сделать_ с этим временем?  
Он слышал о людях, чьи дни были сочтены. В камере смертников, в больнице. Им обычно советовали привести свои дела в порядок и попрощаться с людьми, которых они любят.  
Но что делать, когда люди, которые, возможно, отправили тебя на погибель — те же, кого ты любишь? Черт, разве он _уверен_, что они заменят его и отправят на деактивацию? Он чувствует искру надежды, но ... опять же, готов ли он рисковать? Готов или нет — делать что должно и что ему хочется, пока есть время, на случай, если его действительно заменят?  
Он вспоминает Эмму, которой снится кошмар; как он укладывает ее в постель; как она отодвигает его в сторону, чтобы навести камеру на его лицо, называет своим лучшим другом и самым замечательным андроидом в мире.  
Он стискивает челюсти, закрывает глаза и вздыхает.  
Он понимает, что плачет, только когда чувствует слезы на тыльной стороне ладони.  
Даниэль вытирает щеки. Он пытается прекратить, но он никогда раньше не плакал, поэтому не знает, как остановиться. Он просто наклоняется, вздрагивая плечами, и позволяет себе разрыдаться.  
Его голова такая шумная.  
Все в беспорядке, все так тяжело, и он не знает, что делать. Он не знает, прав ли или просто параноит, и не знает, что сделает, если окажется прав. Просто вести себя как обычно? Делать уборку в квартире, ухаживать за Эммой и давать общие, запрограммированные ответы? Провести больше времени с Эммой? Как ему вообще это сделать? Попросить мистера и миссис Филлипс не выбрасывать его, потому что у него есть причина быть здесь?  
И если он прав, есть еще одна проблема, на которую следует обратить внимание.  
_Почему_ его заменяют? Он недостаточно хорош? Ему следовало быть более эффективным? Он им просто надоел? Разве они не привязались к нему за те годы, пока он служил им? А Эмма? Разве они не оставят его хотя бы ради нее?  
Что если они заменяют его, потому что заметили, что он заботится о ней, искренне заботится?  
Он разузнал, кто он такой. В конце концов, у него слишком много времени. Ночью, когда все тихо, вместо привычного перехода в режим ожидания он искал случаи, когда андроиды шли наперекор своим программам, проявляли чувства, становились более человечными.  
Они заметили, что он девиант, и испугались, что он набросится на них? Что заставило их так думать?  
Он смотрит на мокрые от слез ладони.  
Он не причинит им вреда. Он никогда не желал обидеть их. Он бы никогда на смог заставить себя такое сделать, особенно с Эммой.  
(Но он чувствовал злость. Когда увидел, как мистер Филлипс открыл ту страницу и заказал того андроида, он разозлился, хотел разломать фоторамку пополам, хотел ударить по шее человека осколком, хотел схватить пистолет, потому что как они посмели...)  
Он встает, пошатываясь. Фантомная желчь поднимается вверх по горлу, его тошнит, хотя он не понимает, что чувствует тошноту. Он спотыкается о кухонную раковину и сжимает столешницу, но ему нечего исторгнуть, его разум просто верит, что есть, поэтому он смотрит на блестящую серебром раковину. На свое отражение.  
Светодиод пылает красным.  
В тишине квартиры Даниэль кричит.  
***  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Эмма. Она отвлекается от своего планшета, чтобы взглянуть на него, из динамиков раздаются звуки игры.  
Даниэль крепко сжимает руль, заставляя себя улыбаться и выглядеть бодро.  
— Да, а что?  
— Ты как будто... не здесь, — говорит она, и он замирает.  
Он хотел наброситься, хотел причинить боль, и о боже, он никогда не хотел бы почувствовать все это снова, он никогда не хотел даже думать о том, чтобы причинить вред Филлипсам, обидеть Эмму.  
— В каком смысле? — спрашивает он.  
— Кажется, ты чем-то обеспокоен, — Эмма кладет планшет на колени и наклоняется вперед, положив локти на сиденье перед собой. — Ты часто хмуришься в последнее время.  
Ах. Проницательная девочка.  
— Я в порядке, — говорит Даниэль, снова возвращая внимание на дорогу, но повернув зеркало заднего вида, чтобы легко видеть ее. — Не о чем беспокоиться.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да.  
Наступает минута молчания, и он продолжает вести машину, исправно останавливаясь на красный. Начинается дождь, небо серое и унылое, но Даниэль считает его прекрасным, хотя первые несколько капель, упавших на лобовое стекло, похожи на слезы.  
На его руке рука.  
— Эй, — говорит Эмма, и он не может не смотреть на нее.  
Она улыбается доброй улыбкой, той же самой, с которой каждый раз напоминает, что он ее лучший друг и что она заботится о нем, как и он заботится о ней.  
Интересно, а знает ли она, что он заботится о ней? Или просто считает бесчувственной машиной, но все равно тратит на него свою привязанность?  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне все что угодно. Мы же лучшие друзья, верно?  
У Даниэля нет сердца. Он машина, он в нем не нуждается, но все равно ему кажется, будто кто-то засунул руку прямо ему в грудь и сжал его сердце. Глаза печет: ощущение, которое он научился ассоциировать с накатывающимися слезами.  
— Мы с тобой против всего мира, — говорит Эмма.  
Даниэль кладет руку ей на плечо, отчаянно пытаясь не сжать слишком крепко.  
— Мы с тобой против всего мира, — повторяет он.  
Светофор на перекрестке становится желтым.  
— И...? — спрашивает Эмма.  
Он смотрит на нее, по-настоящему смотрит, сохраняя образ в своей памяти. Существует вероятность, что менее чем через неделю он никогда больше не увидит эту маленькую девочку, своего лучшего друга, ребенка, которого растил как своего, потому что ее родители часто были слишком заняты, чтобы присматривать за ней — хотя действительно, действительно пытались.  
Он так сильно любит ее и хочет, чтобы она выросла. Он хочет быть рядом, когда она закончит начальную школу. Хочет помогать ей с уроками. Хочет быть поблизости, когда она начнет задумываться о том, что желает сделать со своей жизнью. Он хочет убедиться, что с ней все в порядке, что она в безопасности; хочет, чтобы она превратилась в ту удивительную молодую женщину — которой, как он знает, она станет. Он хочет гордиться ею, когда она найдет свое место в жизни. Черт, он уже ею гордится.  
Но он смотрит на нее и думает: «Нет». Он не может возложить на нее такое бремя. Он никогда не станет причиной ее боли, не заставит ее плакать.  
Поэтому он улыбается и повторяет:  
— Я в порядке.  
Светофор становится зеленым. Он отворачивается и отпускает ее руку.  
Такое ощущение, что выпустил спасательный круг.  
***  
Эмма Филлипс не глупый ребенок.  
Да, она молода, но молодость никогда не мешала ей видеть и наблюдать за окружающим миром. Однажды она проснулась и заметила новое выражение глаз Даниэля. Да, он остался Даниэлем, но внутри появилась ранее не виданная искра. Как будто он стал более настоящим. Будто проснулся.  
А еще он смотрит на нее с таким видом, будто у него сердце разбито.  
Она не понимает.  
Его пальцы дрожат, когда он приходит забирать ее с детской площадки, и она сжимает их, пытаясь успокоить. Улыбка выглядит грустной. Она тащит его посмотреть фильм, чтобы отвлечь, но замечает, что в определенные моменты он не обращает внимания на экран. Когда он укладывает ее в постель, целует в лоб — по выражению его лица перед уходом ей кажется, будто он собирается плакать.  
Она наблюдает за ним в течение нескольких дней. Она наблюдает, как он словно колеблется между тем, чтобы погрязнуть в поглотившей его печали, и желанием провести с ней как можно больше времени. Он заботливее, чем обычно, пытается подбодрить ее при каждой возможности, и в то же время он далеко. Он иногда смотрит на свое отражение в стеклянных стенах их квартиры, и Эмма замечает вспышку красного на его виске. Он улыбается и говорит, что в порядке, но его руки трясутся, а голос немного дрожит. Когда она обнимает его, он крепко-крепко обнимает в ответ, а потом слишком быстро отпускает.  
Это не имеет никакого смысла. Они не поссорились с Даниэлем. Никогда раньше ни разу не ссорились.  
Но почему-то он выглядит подавленно. Испуганно, обиженно. Как будто...  
Она моргает и хмурится в замешательстве. Как будто он держит ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Она как-то его расстроила? Она не может вспомнить ничего такого, что могло бы заставить его отдалиться от нее. Она была почтительна, была вежлива, она всегда держала его близко и заставляла чувствовать себя любимым.  
Ее одноклассники считают, что нелепо настолько привязываться к андроиду, но они не понимают: Даниэль не просто андроид. Он другой, она знает с детства: когда проснулась от кошмара, а он остался с ней и обнял, вместо того, чтобы вывалить на нее статистику наблюдений, а потом дать одеяло, стакан теплого молока и уйти. Он остался, и она тут же решила, что они лучшие друзья и будут ими на всю жизнь.  
Так что когда ее лучший друг внезапно отдаляется от нее, это сбивает с толку.  
— Я сделала что-то плохое?  
И расстраивает.  
Даниэль смотрит на нее, потрясенно моргая; они стоят посредине детской площадки, с которой он собирался ее забрать.  
— Что? — спрашивает он.  
— Не похоже, что ты рад быть рядом со мной, — говорит Эмма, глядя под ноги. — Ты всегда выглядишь грустным.  
Даниэль отвечает не сразу, и Эмма сжимает его руку, в основном из-за нервозности и страха, пронизанная отчаянием. Он не может оттолкнуть ее, правда?  
Наконец он говорит:  
— Я расстроен не из-за тебя, — делает паузу, и Эмма поворачивается к нему. Светодиод быстро мигает, взгляд не сфокусирован. — В последнее время я много думал о себе.  
Она переминается с ноги на ногу, не совсем готовая отбросить проблему и почувствовать облегчение.  
— О? — спрашивает она. — Знаешь, ты можешь сказать мне.  
Даниэль тихо смеется:  
— Я не хочу тебя расстраивать, Эмма.  
— Все в порядке, — говорит она и повторяет мантру, услышанную от некоторых ребят постарше: — твоя проблема и моя проблема тоже, понимаешь? Так поступают друзья.  
— Я... — начинает Даниэль и качает головой. — Все в порядке. Я могу справиться с этим самостоятельно. Это проблема андроидов.  
Ее глаза расширяются от любопытства:  
— О, тебе надо пойти в магазин, чтобы починить что-нибудь? Надо было сказать мне. А я бы сказала маме. Это все равно что сходить к доктору, верно?  
— Не совсем так, — говорит Даниэль. — Все пройдет через несколько дней. Я думаю, что-то похожее на период буферизации.  
— Фу, — говорит Эмма, наморщив нос. — Ненавижу, когда мой ноутбук буферизируется.  
Смех Даниэля становится громче. Он наклоняется к ней, и она тут же поднимает руки, чтобы ему легче было поднять ее. Он усаживает ее себе на бедро, а она обнимает за его плечи.  
— В общем, сейчас я немного не в себе, но это пройдет.  
— О, — говорит Эмма, а затем щурится, — правда?  
— Правда.  
— Хм, — Эмма на секунду задумывается. Она знает, что он не скажет сейчас, а если начать давить, то, возможно, не скажет никогда, поэтому, наверное, действительно лучше подождать и надеяться, что однажды он расскажет сам. А если все пройдет через несколько дней, то тем лучше; не о чем беспокоиться.  
Может, Cyberlife разослал какое-то обновление для своих андроидов? С компьютерами такое порой бывало.  
— Готова идти домой? — спрашивает Даниэль.  
Она кивает. Ведь больше ничего не может поделать.  
— Да, готова.  
Поездка проходит в тишине, но, по крайней мере, не напряженной и не печальной, как в прошлые дни. Что бы у Даниэля не случилось, это действительно давит на него. Эмма надеется, что он поговорит с ней хоть немного. Она хочет помочь. Даниэль всегда помогает ей во всем, и хотя она знает, что это его работа, но он всегда выглядит так, будто ему _нравится_, будто он _хочет_ помогать.  
Пора ей отплатить ему за старания.  
К сожалению, каким бы сильным ни было желание, чудесного исцеления оно не гарантирует, и Даниэль ничего не рассказывает и по приходу домой. Они оба просто занимаются обычной рутиной. Когда Даниэль, извиняясь за беспокойство, приглашает посмотреть кино, Эмма думает, что это лучше, чем ничего, поэтому садится на диван рядом с ним — и засыпает на финальных титрах.  
Даниэль, как всегда, относит Эмму в ее комнату и укладывает, целуя в лоб. Она не знает, когда родители возвращаются домой — никогда не знает, — но все в порядке, потому что утром они дома, как и Даниэль.  
Он... странный. Он много улыбается сегодня утром, но немного натянутой улыбкой. Эмма никогда не умела описывать, что видит и замечает, потому что верные слова часто от нее ускользают, но она понимает и чувствует: улыбки Даниэля натянутые и преувеличенные, как будто он компенсирует все грустные улыбки за целую неделю.  
Она не знает, что разбивает сердце сильнее.  
Тем не менее, ничего не спрашивает.  
Она позволяет отвезти себя в школу, и он обнимает ее на прощание, прежде чем она убегает на урок, чего он никогда раньше не делал, но, по крайней мере, сегодня он ощущается более искренним, чем его улыбка. Следующие восемь часов она проводит, в размышлениях, что может быть не так и как она может помочь. Ей делают слишком много замечаний, и пара одноклассников хихикает, но она просто вздыхает в ответ. Когда Даниэль приходит на площадку, у него все еще та странная, натянутая, вынужденная улыбка.  
Эмма решает, что ей это не нравится:  
— Прекрати.  
Даниэль колеблется:  
— Прекратить что?  
— Это, — она неопределенно машет рукой. — Что бы ты ни делал. Выглядит фальшиво.  
Что-то похожее на боль мелькает на лице Даниэля:  
— Что?  
— Словно тебе больно улыбаться, — объясняет Эмма, — если ты пытаешься меня успокоить, то не надо. Это нормально. Я не против волноваться за тебя, потому что ты мой друг. Но смотреть, как ты пытаешься притворяться, хотя что-то явно не в порядке, расстраивает еще сильнее.  
Она стискивает руки и хмуро разглядывает свои туфли, а затем пинает камешек рядом с тем местом, где стоит:  
— Мне это не нравится, — продолжает она, — тебе не обязательно заставлять себя выглядеть счастливым ради меня. Это, наверное, утомительно.  
Долгое молчание. Эмма не поднимает глаз. Она слышит хруст гравия, и через несколько секунд Даниэль приседает перед ней.  
Он улыбается, но не той жесткой, практичной улыбкой, которая была весь день.  
— Прости, — говорит он, — я чувствовал вину за то, что огорчил тебя вчера, и подумал, что тебе станет легче, если ты увидишь меня счастливым .  
— Ну, — Эмма морщит носик, — это скорее пугает, чем обнадеживает.  
Даниэль смеется:  
— Я больше не буду.  
— Хорошо, — она кладет руку ему на плечо, точно так же, как видела на примере других людей, утешавших друзей. — Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо, но не надо притворяться, пока ты еще не в порядке.  
Какое-то время Даниэль не двигается, затем удивленно кривит губами и наконец улыбается, подхватывает ее, прижимая к себе. Эмма хихикает и обнимает его за шею.  
— Моя умная, умная девочка. — Даниэль глубоко вздыхает, и Эмму мимолетно удивляет, когда он научился так делать, ведь ему никогда не нужно было дышать. — Что бы я без тебя делал?  
Эмма смеется и сильнее прижимается к нему:  
— Поехали домой.  
— Да, — говорит Даниэль, уже направляясь к машине, — поехали домой.  
***  
К ее облегчению, следующие несколько дней проходят почти нормально. Даниэль чаще обычного предлагает провести время вместе, но Эмма не против. Она обнимает его в ответ, с удовольствием слушает сказки на ночь и радостно строит в гостиной форт из одеял, прежде чем они выбирают фильм для просмотра. Как будто у нее есть старший брат. Эмма рада, что Даниэль рядом и что он очень добрый, очень любящий андроид. Она не променяла бы его ни на что в целом свете.  
Эмма любит своих родителей, правда, но снимать квартиру в Детройте и растить ребенка недешево, поэтому понимает, они всегда работают с раннего утра допоздна. Она не винит их, знает, что они хотят для нее самого лучшего, но она хотела бы, чтобы они проводили больше времени с ней.  
Как прекрасно, что у нее есть Даниэль, и она благодарна ему за терпение. Она не может вспомнить, когда чувствовала себя счастливее, чем в последние несколько дней: она ела мороженое в их одеяльном форте, среди стопок подушек и смотрела телевизор. Даниэль даже позволил не ложиться спать в пятницу, и большую часть субботы ее клонит в сон.  
Хорошая жизнь, веселая. Эмма была бы способна пережить пять одуряющих дней в школе, если бы развлекалась всякий раз при возвращении домой, и можно было бы не ложиться спать в пятницу вечером, подолгу отсыпаться в субботу утром, а лучший друг всегда был готов встретить ее объятьями и улыбкой. Это привносило в квартиру тепло и жизнь. Появлялось ощущение, что это действительно дом, а не пустое пространство из серых стен и дорогой мебели, куда она возвращалась только в конце дня.  
Поэтому когда 25 августа 2038 года она выходит в гостиную, сонно потирая глаза, и говорит: «Доброе утро, Даниэль», — и ничего не слышит в ответ, она хмурится.  
Эмма зевает, потягивается и пытается окончательно проснуться, чтобы найти его. Может, просто готовит на кухне, а она проспала и пропустила, как он убирается в гостиной? Но сегодня среда, и он не позволил бы ей проспать. Может, уроки отменили из-за внезапного шторма? За стеклянными стенами видны грозовые облака, но не дождь.  
Она собирается пройти на кухню, но видит маму и в замешательстве склоняет голову вбок. Матери каждый день рано на работу, ее здесь тоже быть не должно.  
— О, — говорит мама. — Привет, милая.  
— Привет, мама, — Эмма снова зевает. — А где Даниэль?  
— Твой отец передает его курьеру внизу. А, я забыла, мы же не сказали тебе. Мы хотели нового домашнего помощника. Более новую модель, и я сказала твоему отцу, что было бы эффективнее иметь двух андроидов в доме, но, в общем, их обслуживание обходится слишком дорого. Кроме того, зачем оставлять устаревшую модель, когда есть более продвинутая?  
Эмма тупо смотрит на мать. Не потому, что ей нечего сказать — в основном потому, что она перестала осознавать сказанное после того, как услышала, что у них новый андроид. Эмма не против, но не когда Даниэля отдадут на замену...  
Она думает, знал ли он.  
О.  
Боже.  
Все вдруг встает на свои места. Грустные улыбки, постоянные красные вспышки светодиода, почти отчаянные усилия, которые он предпринимал, чтобы провести с ней побольше времени. Он знал и не сказал ей, потому что «_это пройдет_». И это пройдет, да, пройдет вместе с ним: его вернут в Cyberlife, чтобы уничтожить или обнулить — или что там они делают с андроидами, которых забирают назад, когда клиент хочет новую модель.  
— Дорогая? — взволнованно говорит мама. — Ты какая-то бледненькая.  
Эмма встряхивается и смотрит в глаза матери, словно только что очнувшись от кошмара.  
А потом она бежит.  
***  
Даниэль бредет по коридорам, словно человек, идущий на виселицу.  
Или в его случае — на заводскую переработку, хотя он знает, что это еще не обязательно. В лучшем случае просто сотрут память или отправят на доработку. Или, если его модельный ряд выведен из производства, разберут на части и переработают.  
Но оба варианта все равно своего рода смерть, не так ли?  
В случае обнуления все воспоминания исчезнут, и он останется просто оболочкой, пустой машиной, пока не получит новый опыт и не обретет новую индивидуальность. Моделей PL600 множество, но Даниэль — только один. Только один андроид с конкретными переживаниями, которые и делают его уникальным, единственным в своем роде, незаменимым.  
К сожалению, люди этого не видят.  
По крайней мере, утешительно понимать, что он был прав. И еще приятнее осознавать, что он поступил правильно, проводя как можно больше времени с Эммой Он надеялся, что она не проснется до позднего вечера: к тому времени ее утешат родители, появится новый андроид, с котором можно подружиться.  
Его преемник будет счастливым андроидом. Эмма добрый ребенок, и он знает, она не станет отыгрываться на его замене. Она слишком добра для этого.  
Дверь лифта открывается, и он видит ее, свою замену. Она тупо смотрит на него, в глазах нет проблеска жизни. Она, вероятно, совсем недавно активирована.  
Он улыбается ей, а она его игнорирует. Повинуясь кивку курьера, она идет вперед, и Даниэль шепчет, когда она проходит мимо него к двери Филлипсов:  
— Позаботься о ней.  
Андроид замирает, и Даниэль видит возникшую первую искру любопытства, первую искру растерянности, и все вокруг как будто замедляется. Даниэль делает шаг вперед, в лифт, андроид поворачивается к нему, в ее глазах интерес, и Даниэль улыбается. Он знает, что Эмма в хороших руках.  
А затем двери лифта закрываются.  
Он смотрит, как медленно уменьшаются номера этажей, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что страх внутри сменился неким спокойствием. Он задается вопросом, ощущают ли то же самое умирающие люди, когда чувствуют, что их конец близок и ничего не могут с этим поделать — но сделали все, что в их силах, чтобы прожить самую лучшую жизнь. Так выглядит принятие? Отставка несет в себе такую негативную, безнадежную ноту, но Даниэль не чувствует себя мрачным. Он чувствует себя счастливым, почти довольным.  
Он прожил счастливую жизнь, имел честь помогать в воспитании чудесного, одаренного ребенка, и он не променял бы последние несколько лет ни на что.  
Он видит грузовик Cyberlife перед зданием и медленно вздыхает, выходя из лифта. Курьер пугается, но ничего не говорит и провожает его на улицу, где ждут еще два человека. Один из них сканирует серийный код и вводит подтверждение в планшет, а затем приказывает ему сесть в грузовик и перейти в режим ожидания.  
Вот и все, думает Даниэль, забираясь в машину. Он возвращается в Cyberlife, но, по крайней мере, ему досталось скромное милосердие...  
— _Даниэль_!  
О нет.  
Даниэль поднимает взгляд почти инстинктивно, слишком сильна реакция на панику в голосе Эммы — в голосе, который он мог бы вычленить из шума любой толпы, — и видит, как она бежит, едва не спотыкаясь, по последним оставшимся ступенькам с первого этажа ко входу в здание. Мать пытается догнать ее, но Эмма слишком быстра.  
— Даниэль! — кричит она, однако новый андроид проносится мимо матери и ловит ее, прежде чем она успевает добраться до грузовика. — Даниэль!  
Даниэль поднимает руку, как будто хочет дотянуться до нее, но способен только смотреть на бьющуюся в объятьях нового андроида Эмму. Миссис Филлипс кричит на курьеров, что торопятся забраться в кабину грузовика. Он беспомощно наблюдает, чувствует подступающие к глазам слезы, а Эмма продолжает кричать.  
— Э-эмма.  
Наверное, это похоже на смерть. Он сверх-осведомлен о каждой детали происходящего: от движения грузовика до Эммы, извивающейся в руках нового андроида и вопящей: «Нет, нет!», — до слез, стекающих по его лицу и падающих на пыльный пол грузовика. Он смотрит, как фигурка Эммы становиться тем меньше и меньше, чем дальше отъезжает грузовик. Закрывающаяся дверь отсекает Даниэля от мира.  
Даниэль вздыхает:  
— Пожалуйста, вспоминай меня.  
Дверь закрылась, Даниэль не видит больше ничего.  
— _Даниэль_!


End file.
